


Sometimes

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitesized, Comment Fic, Comment Fic Meme, Gen, Just Over Drabble Sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Sometimes.





	Sometimes

Sometimes all you get is a panicked phone call.

Sometimes it doesn’t matter who it’s from, you get up and you go. The panic in Rufus’ voice is enough to send an icy shiver down Ellen’s spine. ”That was Rufus,” is all she tells Jo, because maybe if she just doesn’t say anything more about it she won’t have to worry about Jo in the thick of something that scares the man enough to call. But in the end, it’s her and Jo in the truck, and the only reason Ellen has nothing to say is that she doesn’t know enough to add much beyond, ”It’s demons.”

So much for a carefully composed case file like the ones she has to admit Jo is damn good at.


End file.
